


Confession

by reiyuu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage, top/Utsuki Chikage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyuu/pseuds/reiyuu
Summary: *A3!春五*高文x兰斯洛特*R18，部分过去捏造
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 6





	Confession

深夜的城堡中一片寂静，可是在位于骑士团内部的告解室中，却依稀传来了人声。  
这间告解室是骑士们专用的，它的主要作用并不是告解，而是倾诉。告解室中并没有受过洗礼的神父坐镇，只是一间能给给予人安全感的、黑漆漆的房间罢了。骑士们会选在没人的时候前往此处，以抒发心中的苦闷。至于特意选在深夜的这位，怕是要说些平日难以启齿的烦恼了。

“神啊……我最近愈发觉得，自己已经失去了作为骑士的资格。”  
“并不是由于忠诚心或是战斗降低了，而是心中萌生出了一种……难以理解的情感。”  
“啊、并不是对君主的！而是对、我的一位战友……要说的话，算是关系亲密的那位吧。”  
“我竟然、我竟然……”说到这时，由于情绪太过激动，年轻的骑士甚至捂住了脸。借着微光，能透过指缝看到那张略显绯红的脸颊，“我竟然对自己的战友动心了。作为骑士来说，这绝对是不可饶恕的……”  
“我有尝试过忽略他的存在，但是……他的存在感实在是太强了。”  
“战斗过后，我总会控制不住去偷偷看他。他的脸上总会有在战斗时被敌人溅上的血迹，我曾无数次想伸手替他擦去，却总是被他那张高傲的表情给劝退……”  
“有时候，我真的很羡慕他手下的士兵。能和他一起生活，能和他一起战斗，在他受伤时，能毫不犹豫地伸出援手。但是我不一样……万一我的行为被他曲解成施舍或是可怜，然后就这么疏远我了呢？每每想到这个场景，我就无法呼吸……”  
“如果说这份感情是一种无法被饶恕的罪恶，那么就让我永远背负着吧。”  
“不早了，明天还有任务，我就先回去休息了。神啊，祝您好梦……愿明天的太阳也照常升起。”

********

“妈的，他那些手下都是吃白饭的吗？这种垃圾讨伐任务还能出事的？怕不是残疾吧！”  
正午，一位装备精良的骑士正在大殿中大步走着。他的名字是高文，是这个国家里最强的两位骑士之一。他性格爽朗、勇猛好战，哪怕是在极其强大的魔物面前，也从未示弱过。  
但现在的他很明显已经失去了往日的从容。他的脚步很重，眉头也已经凝成了一团，一看就正在气头上。他的露着一副像是如临大敌般的表情，把路过的王官贵族们搞的人心惶惶。  
但事实上，只是某位和他同级的骑士受伤了而已。

昨晚，他和兰斯洛特同时接到了来自国王的命令。  
在王城郊外的北方和南方，分别有两只魔兽正在肆虐。由于从前线传来的情报不够准确，无法预估魔物的战斗力，国王只好将自己的两位心腹骑士派往前线。高文负责讨伐北方的那只，而兰斯洛特则负责南边的。  
说老实话，那两只魔物都不强，但是却拥有极其危险的自爆技能。  
在察觉到自己即将死亡的瞬间，魔物会猛地吸气、将身体膨胀变大，然后整个爆开。  
如果单纯只是爆炸的话走远了就行，但这玩意还会喷出毒液。  
高文那边还算是有点防备吧，在魔物膨胀的时候就已经让盾骑士们上前进行防御了，因此并没有受到严重的损伤，但兰斯洛特那边就不同了。魔物爆开后喷出的并不是液体，而是气体。  
危险的深紫色毒气在顷刻间便爆散开来，甚至笼罩了整片森林。就在大家心惊胆战到已经开始准备遗书的时候，却发现这种毒气并没有看起来那么可怕，几乎没有人出现严重的症状。  
——除了兰斯洛特以外。  
在大家已经回过神来的时候，兰斯洛特已经倒在地上呻吟了许久。  
他的脸很红，冷汗已经把贴身的内衣打得透湿。平日那副清冷的表情已经完全消失了踪影，看到这番景象后，大伙根本没敢犹豫半秒，立刻快马加鞭地把他给送回了王宫。

高文讨伐成功回来本来高高兴兴的，扭头就听到了这个晦气消息。  
本来就又急又气，一路上还听了些关于兰斯洛特战斗能力的闲言碎语。现在好了，大老远就看到医务室外围满了人，其中大部分居然还在笑！  
高文脑门上的青筋终于炸了，他也懒得管什么阶级地位了，直接冲过去把那群人给搅了个底朝天。  
看着那些跌坐在地一脸懵逼的士兵们，高文也没摆啥好脸色。在走进医务室前，他冷冰冰地说了句，  
“等我出来以后如果发现你们还在这里，就通通挂上城墙吹风。”  
如果这句话换做是别人说的，那他们肯定不会怕。但说这话的人是高文，他向来就是说到做到。  
刚才在这里围观的人哪里还敢继续停留，就差没爬着走了。  
目送那群二百五离开后，高文站在门前整理了下仪容，这才敲开了门。  
出来迎接他的是满面愁容的皇家医师，高文当下心头就一紧，连忙朝病床冲了过去。

兰斯洛特正蜷缩着身体侧躺在床上，他的脸颊依然很红，头发也被溢出的汗水弄得一缕一缕的。  
大概是察觉到有人进来了，他正死死地咬着嘴唇，强行不让自己发出声音。  
他努力地睁开眼，似乎是想看清那位站在自己身前的人。但由于身体状态实在太糟，最终还是没能做到。  
高文整个人都不好了，哪怕是在和梅林对峙的那会儿，他也没见过这么无助的兰斯洛特。  
可是今天却……  
在不经意间，他已经伸出手抚上了对方的脸颊。大概是高文的手指太冰了，在触碰到脸颊的那个瞬间，兰斯洛特的睫毛忽然颤了几下。但同时，他也明白了站在自己身边的究竟是谁。  
“高文……”兰斯洛特轻声喊着战友的名字。  
“别怕，你会好起来的。”高文并没有移开视线，而是稍微提高了音量，“医生，这到底是什么毒？”  
“这个嘛……”平日那位对待病情绝不含糊的医生却卡了壳。  
他支支吾吾地一会儿说说这，一会儿说说那，就是不愿意正面回答高文的问题。  
本来就因为这事焦虑得很，再加上进门前折腾的那一阵，好不容易压下去的火又被这一阵给撩起来了。  
高文一个健步上前抓起医生的衣领就开始威胁，“你信不信我有的是办法让你说？”  
“噫……！”医生一看情况不对，举着手就要投降。  
高文凑到医生的耳边，尽量压低了声音，“再给你一次机会，你说还是不说？”  
“……”医生的脸已经被吓得惨白，只好勾了勾手指，示意高文把脑袋凑过去点。  
高文照做了，然后听到了三个字，“是魅毒……”

在这之后，高文完全不记得自己干了啥。  
把医生赶出医务室？顺手还锁上了门？然后又站在了兰斯洛特的床边。  
但眼前的景象，却已经和刚才的完全不同了。  
不论是那潮红的脸颊、还是弄湿衣服的汗水，无一不往外散发着令人难以忍耐的色气。  
睫毛上隐隐带着泪珠，嘴唇的颜色红似樱桃。要不是高文还挺沉得住气，现在怕不是已经干了傻事。  
他强忍着冲动的本能，轻声问道，“你知道自己中的是什么毒吗？”  
兰斯洛特稍微把眼睛睁开了些，轻轻点了点头。  
“那个……”高文挠了挠脑袋，有些尴尬地说，“你、你自己能……能那个吗？”  
兰斯洛特喘着气，皱了皱眉，明显是一副听不懂高话的表情。  
这下子可把高文给整懵了。

回想起兰斯洛特的经历。  
从小在山村里长大，因为过于纯洁而得到了湖之精灵的偏爱。锻炼和修行就是他的日常，做的也基本都是些助人为乐的善事。这样的他，应该没有多余的闲心去想那些害臊的事吧？就算他想，碍于身边的小眼睛应该也干不出来。  
魅毒算是所有毒药中最低级的了，因为这种毒完全取决于对方的承受能力。军队里那些男的都是一天恨不得撸八次的主，哪怕是吸进了最顶级的魅毒，最多也就是多撸几发罢了。  
但兰斯洛特不同，人家没有经验啊，哪怕是最低级的魅毒，对他来说也是致命的。  
想到这里，高文实在忍不住，叹了口气。  
我的湖之骑士大人啊，该说你是太不谙世事呢、还是太可爱了呢……

作为兰斯洛特唯一的友人，也只能自己动手帮他了。  
高文轻轻地掀开兰斯洛特的被子，轻声说道，“对不住咯。”  
兰斯洛特还没反应过来，哪怕高文已经从背后把他给抱了起来，他也没有反抗分毫。  
他的身体很热，就像是刚从浴室里走出来似的，皮肤已经变成了粉色。他的身体软软的，就像是骨头都融化了一般，只要高文一松手，整个人就要瘫软下去。一边是冰冷的手，一边是火热的躯体，再加上他还稍微用了些力气。那几道留在粉色躯体上的手印……怎么看怎么色情。  
“兰斯……你能动吗？”高文凑到兰斯洛特的耳边低声说着，希望能够得到一些回应。  
然而对兰斯洛特而言，高文的这个行为已经和点火无异。低沉的嗓音在耳边回荡，再加上那股温热的气息、以及游走在身体各处的冰凉，竟然令他情不自禁地闷哼了一声。  
“嗯……”  
“你、你还好吗！？”高文一下子慌了神，对自己干的事浑然没有逼数。他把脑袋凑到兰斯洛特的脖子旁边，一会看看他的脸，一会又看看下面。柔软的头发不停地在对方的脖颈间摩擦，煽动着那该死的情欲。  
“高、高文……”兰斯实在忍不了了，只好碰了碰高文的手。密集的汗水正从他的额前溢出，仿佛说出这两句话就用尽了他全身的力气似的，“该、该怎么做……”  
高文终于反应了过来。为了掩饰心中的懊悔，解开了底裤的束带后，他轻轻地握起了对方的手，  
“你先握住……不，你应该没什么力气吧？还是我来……”

闲下来的那只手把兰斯洛特拥得更紧了，而冰凉的那只，则往他的下半身伸去。  
内裤里已经糊满了爱液，黏黏糊糊的、甚至把床单都弄湿了一大片。高文用手沾取了一些后，终于下定决心，摸上了那火热的欲望。  
就在触碰发生的那个瞬间，兰斯洛特的身体猛地一颤，随后便整个人瘫在高文怀里，一动也不敢动。  
高文一开始还觉得是自己的手太冰了，但随着触碰的持续，对方的热度也逐渐温暖了自己。  
兰斯洛特的胸脯正在剧烈地起伏着，细碎的呻吟也一直没停。  
可是他却没有要高潮的意思。  
因为高文手中的那玩意还在变大，血管已经涨得快要爆开，从铃口冒出的爱液也越来越多。  
‘不高潮可没法解决问题啊……自己以前中魅毒的时候也没这么厉害啊，难道是手法问题？’  
就像是为了确认什么似的，高文用大拇指轻轻地揉了揉欲望的前端。  
兰斯洛特的腰猛地抖了几下，随后，喘息的频率也变快了许多。  
‘还挺有用。看来这魅毒还真不是一般的那种。’

原本只是初级地上下撸动，在察觉到这魅毒不一般后，高文便改变了手法。  
手掌的温度已经和对方的体温差距不大了，他顺着血管的纹路，就像是一条蛇似地蠕动着的手掌。他循着兰斯洛特的气息，每当他吸气到极限的时候，还会用大拇指搔刮一下位于顶端的铃口。  
纯情的湖之骑士哪受得了这个，没过一会儿就挺着腰抖了起来。  
“呜……高、高文……我……”  
大概是由于魅毒已经散去了不少，兰斯洛特的力气也恢复了一些，说话也没什么障碍了。  
他紧紧地抓着高文的手，大口大口地喘着气。  
“停、快停下……我……”

就和已经被搞成了一团浆糊的兰斯洛特一样，高文自己也好不到哪儿去。  
淫糜的水声在医务室里回荡着，心上人就在自己的耳边喘粗气。再加上两人本来就在做色色的事，这气味、这声音、这气氛……就不说自己心里有这层感情了吧，哪怕是个异性恋男人都能给整硬了。  
说实话，高文的欲望已经在兰斯洛特的屁股后面顶好久了。掀开裤子前兰斯洛特的那话儿是啥样子，现在高文的那话儿就是啥样子。兰斯洛特现在好歹有个人帮他释放了，可高文呢，就算有手都不能用。  
现在的他满脑子都是快点完事快点去解决自己的问题，要是再这么任凭事情发酵下去，还真说不准之后会发生什么。  
眼看兰斯洛特就要高潮了，自己就要解放了，这个机会他必不可能放弃。  
只不过，他忽略了兰斯洛特的心情。

就在兰斯洛特顶着腰，即将释放的时候，那只抓着高文的手忽然变得更用力了。  
兰斯洛特抽搐着、抽泣着，温热的泪水从他的脸颊滑落，也不知是生理性的、还是情感上的。  
他的声音中带上了几分哭腔，他极小声地说道，“高文……我很害怕……”  
听到这话后，高文立马就停了下来。  
也是，兰斯洛特长这么大都没撸过，忽然来一发这么猛的，他当然受不了。  
并不是人人都能理解快感，那种回荡在身体里、就像是要夺取理智一般的感觉，就像是要死了一样——  
从某种意义上说，过度的快感确实已经和死亡没什么两样了。  
而死亡，是个人都会怕她。

高文松开了抱着兰斯洛特的手，挪到了对方的面前。为了能讲解得更明白些，他甚至脱下了自己的裤子。  
他指着自己那根勃起的欲望，一本正经地解释道，“你不用怕，这是正常男人都会有的欲望。”  
“……欲望？”兰斯洛特才刚从濒临高潮的快感中回过神，他喘着气，歪了歪头，一副搞不懂的样子。  
高文一下子就涨红了脸，他一边比划着一边嚷嚷着，“就是刚才、你中毒的时候，不是很想碰这个地方吗？这种感觉就是欲望！”  
“那……为什么其他人都没事呢？”  
“其他人已经经历过，拥有了抗性……所、所以……”高文见一下子解释不清，只好胡乱解释着，“也、也有可能是心理作用……比如有在意的人之类的……”  
“有在意的人……”兰斯洛特看着高文腿间的小帐篷，恍然大悟道，“那高文也是吗？”  
“……”本来还想从对方嘴里套话，这三句还没过呢，反而是自己被套了进去。  
为了让事情简单化，为了让双方得到解放，高文只好戴着一副像是要上刑场的表情，认真地点了点头。  
“那么……”兰斯洛特的气息似乎已经平缓了许多，但他的欲望却依然高涨着。  
高文知道他一定也很难受，但既然他想开口说话，那一定是比解决生理问题更重要的事。  
“一般情况下，是、是怎么解决的？”  
“一般是自己解决的，就想我刚才对你做的那样……”  
“不是、不是这个……”兰斯洛特再次抓起高文的手，“如果是、是和在意的人……应该怎么做？”  
“！？”高文一下子愣住了。他没想到兰斯洛特想问的是这个，不对，应该说——他没想到兰斯洛特也喜欢自己。一时间，欣喜交加的心情涌上心头，反而令高文有些手足无措了。  
他低着头、红着脸，轻声为对方解释着，“如果是和在意的人，这种行为叫做爱。因为是只会和心爱的人才会做的事，所以才叫这个名字。如果是男性之间的话……会……先亲吻，然后……”

一个温暖且柔软的东西贴上了高文的唇。  
就像是不让他继续说下去了一样，就像是急于表达自己的感情一样。  
高文一下子也懵了，什么理智啊战友情啊之类的全都甩到脑后去了。他立刻将对方拥入怀中，认真回应起了那个吻。  
和想象中的一样，那对像是樱桃的双唇既柔软、又香甜。从唇缝中透出的气息满满的都是那股令人意乱情迷的味道，让人不自觉地想要沉溺其中。  
就像是在品尝这世界上最美味的尤物一般，高文细细地吮着那对唇瓣。  
然后在对方喘息的时候将舌头探入，和对方的那条纠缠在了一起。  
初经人事的兰斯洛特努力地配合着对方，任凭那股浓烈的味道挑逗着自己的每一根神经。  
情欲再次被点燃，他把手放到对方的胸前，轻轻地推了推。  
“怎么了？”高文吻了吻兰斯洛特的额头。  
“我想……做爱。”面对高文那对贪婪的眸子，兰斯洛特一点也不怕。  
他虽然眯着眼，但眼神中却带着平日那般坚定不移的信念。因为是自己喜欢的人，所以做什么都行。  
高文，是他在这个世界上唯一一位信任的对象，也是唯一一个敢交出自己全身心的对象。

高文用手托着兰斯洛特的后脑，轻轻把他放倒在床。  
然后将他的一条腿架在了自己的肩上，用手指探向他的后庭，  
“可能有点痛，稍微忍着点哦。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
高文一边观察着兰斯洛特的表情，一边慢慢地抽动着手指。  
对方的身体正随着手指的抽查而律动着，从嘴边传出的喘息也逐渐变得沉重。  
“别怕、别担心，把身体交给我……”  
高文俯下身子，在对方的身体上点吻着。从额头到鼻尖，从脸颊到下巴。  
然后滑到颈侧、滑到喉结，再到胸口、最后是胸前的两点。  
就在高文含住那枚娇嫩的时候，进入后穴的手指也从一根变成了两根。  
刚开始兰斯洛特还在闷哼，到后来就只剩下喘息。

温暖的肠道包裹着他的手指，伴随着有频率的律动，甚至还有点往里面吸的意思。  
高文也不客气，一边做着扩张，一边扭来扭去，寻找着某片区域。终于——  
“唔……！！”  
兰斯洛特的身体猛地向上一弓，似乎是有了新的感觉。  
在心中默默地记下那个位置后，高文开始尝试第三根——可兰斯洛特似乎有些按耐不住了。  
泪水再次从脸颊滑落，从他那对绯红的脸颊上看来，那股魅毒似乎又卷土重来了。  
“高、高文……进来吧……我、嗯……我想……”

兰斯洛特的眼角已经有些发红了，湿润的茶色头发贴在脸上，看起来简直和平日判若两人。  
如果真的做了，两人就无法恢复到以前的关系了。但即便前方是地狱，那也是他们两人自己选的。  
堕落吧——哪怕神明会因此而降下责罚；堕落吧——沉浸在快感的海洋之中吧。

高文掰开对方的唇瓣，用津液给自己的那话儿稍微做了点润滑后，便循着对方的话挺了进去。  
突如其来的刺激和酸胀感令兰斯洛特高高地昂起了头，异物感使他本能地叫出了声。  
但高文已经决定了，不论兰斯洛特做出怎样的反抗，他都不会停下。  
在魅毒的作用下，即使润滑尚且不足也能减轻一些痛感。而且他确信，在情绪方面是已经足够的。  
既然如此——

高文没有迟疑，开始缓缓地抽动。兰斯洛特本能地扭着身子，不知是因为不适、还是想得到更多。  
等到兰斯已经适应了最开始的频率后，高文便开始有意无意地往敏感点上撞。  
没撞一下，兰斯洛特都会发出一声难耐地闷哼，同时脸上的表情也变得越来越脆弱。  
不论是蒙在眼睑的雾气，还是努力咬着嘴唇、试图不让自己发出叫喊的逞强。  
在高文的眼里，都变成了至高无上的乐趣。他从未想过兰斯洛特——那位高洁的骑士竟然会露出这种表情，更加令人难以置信的——他居然是因为自己而变成这样的。  
后穴的进出也变得越来越顺利。随着抽插的持续，肠道也彻底举了白旗，温暖地包裹着欲望，主动地向深处推送着。从一开始的惧怕、变成迎合，再到现在的渴求。对身下之人的爱意也逐渐到达了巅峰。  
“高、高文……”兰斯洛特用力地抓着高文的后背，细细碎碎地喊着他的名字。  
高文猛吸了一口气，加快了动作。兰斯洛特那几声细碎的言语也变成了带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“唔……嗯、嗯……！”  
兰斯洛特的声音很好听，而现在叫着对方名字的那声，更是能够被称为‘动听’了。  
高文的喘息也变得粗重起来，他紧紧地抱着对方的身体，感受着对方的温度。  
心与心的距离变得越来越近，那股炙热的温度就像是在诉说着爱意一般——  
下腹变得越来越热，高文紧紧地抱住兰斯洛特，然后喊出了他的名字，  
“兰斯洛特，我爱你——”

小腹中荡起一阵凉意，高文挺着腰，全数射进了对方的身体里。  
几乎是在同时，兰斯洛特也猛地抽了几下，一股脑地泄在了两人的小腹之间。  
他们两人紧紧地拥抱着、喘息着，就像不想让这段时光过去一般，享受到了最后一秒。  
高文就这么抱着兰斯洛特趴了一会儿，等到他睁开眼时，对方已经沉沉地睡去了。  
他伸手摸了摸对方的额头。  
热量已经散了，只是还有些湿湿的，果然还是得替他擦干。万一感冒了可就不好办了。  
于是高文麻利地爬了起来，去拧了两条热毛巾。  
不仅替兰斯洛特擦干了汗水，还处理了那些不太方便见人的痕迹。  
重新把对方塞进被子里以后，高文自己去冲了个热水澡，整理了下仪容。  
用斧尖在医务室的门上留下四个大字“入者必死”后，便美滋滋地去骑士团总部进行汇报了。

路过教堂时，他发现有两名骑士正躲在墙角说悄悄话。  
“昨天晚上吓死我了！早上我上厕所没冲，本来想着去教堂里忏悔一下，谁知道正好撞见了兰斯洛特大人！”  
“咦？他那样的骑士也会想要忏悔吗？”  
“这、这我哪知道啊！总之我一下子慌了，又没处躲，只好猫着腰躲进了告解室内测……”  
“然后呢然后呢？”听到这时，小骑士的八卦情绪不禁高涨起来。  
“之后的事情可就劲爆咯，因为我听到兰斯洛特说自己喜欢高……”  
就在两人快要兴奋到极点的时候，一道影子正好罩在了他们两人身上。  
两人看清来者后，立刻吓得魂不守舍，就差给高文叫爷爷了。  
看着跪在地上不断认错的两名骑士，高文抬了抬下巴，示意不知情的那位爬开，然后用斧尖抬起了那位偷听仔的下巴，“刚才的话，请务必仔仔细细地说给我听。如果敢遗漏半个字，你知道会发生什么的吧？嗯？”

-END-


End file.
